


Derek Scientia Biography

by xFalkenx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Biography, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx
Summary: A biography for one of my Original character for his up coming Journal entry styled story





	Derek Scientia Biography

**Basic Information**  
Full Name: Derek Scientia  
Prefers to be called: Derek  
DOB: November 19  
Age:  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Rank: Glaive/Hunter  
Occupation: LumberJack  
  
Height: 6ft 5”  
Build: Muscled Athletic  
Hair colour: Dirty Blonde-Dyed dark brown  
Hair Length:  Shoulder length-Short  
Hair Style: Elvis? Brushed out of face  
Style: Casual- Jeans, plaid shirt, boots  
Tattoos:  Wolf head-Left arm  
Scars:  Large burn covering the entire left arm and shoulder, slightly covering chest and neck. Scar across nose and left cheek. Few smaller scars and larger scars in assorted locations on arms, legs, back and chest.  
  
Nationality: English  
Primary Language Spoken: English  
Accent Spoken: English/American  
  
**Family**  
Mother: N/A  
Father: N/A  
Brother: Ignis Scientia  
Children: Nil  
Relationship Status: Single  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
  
**Miscellaneous**  
Smoker/Drinker: Both  
Obsessions/Habits: Small Wolf charm, first decent thing he hand carved at a young age. Smoking when stressed or angry.  
Strengths: His temper, Arm strength, Woodwork, Architecture  
Weaknesses: His temper, Left shoulder, Jealousy, Family, Fear of betrayal  
Still a Virgin: Pfft Hell no  
Primary Turn Ons: Subs. Those shorter than him. Awkwardness  
Primary Turn Offs: (still trying to work that out)

  

**Backstory**

  

_You ever thought your life was going to be great after you get news your going to be a big brother or sister?_

  
That your going to be able to go on all these imaginary adventures together, to be able to teach them all the things you know, to protect them from the bullies... Yeah, I had those thoughts too. Course that changed when I was 10. Okay, let me make this clear first of all, I have a huge dislike to the royal family, this being for multiple reasons. Now let’s see, right firstly, I’m a Scientia, family has long since served the royal family, mostly as butlers or whatever you want to call them. To me, your basically a slave waiting on their hand and foot-yeah not my cup of tea. Course family history says otherwise, charming. Now secondly, it’s because my little brother was basically dropped into work at age 6.  
  
Now look at it from my point of view, you’ve had 6 years with your younger brother then-BAM. High King Regis picks your little brother to be the big brother to his son. So any fun you should of had is handed to a brat on a silver platter. Adventures, trouble making, teaching, learning, Hell even the typical sibling fights, all gone. Understandable that the king wants his son to have friends he can trust and rely on, but does the kids other siblings matter?  
In my case it didn’t, my hatred and frustration only grew as I did. My parents couldn’t be prouder of their younger son, but their oldest? I might as well of been forgotten, my wants and beliefs, stepped on. Be like your brother, you could work for the king...the list of things went on. Arguments became a daily thing with my father, my mother mostly stayed out of it or left home for work before I was awake.  
  
Two years passed of the arguing before I finally snapped, I’ll say it now, I regret some of the things I’ve done in the past, but this I don’t. Two years of constant nagging and comparisons to my younger sibling and to follow in his steps...I went physical and ended up punching my father square in the face. I’d had enough. What I wanted to do in life didn’t matter, my dreams didn’t matter. They’d made me feel like such an outcast in my own home, I just couldn’t take it anymore. So I left.Twelve years old, I packed a single backpack with some clothes, a book, Gil, a map and a switch knife. Then I was off, but I had one thing left to do, which in end most likely hurt me the most. I wasn’t the brightest back then, kid full of anger and frustration, what could go wrong? I went in hunt for Ignis, that’s where it went wrong, course I found him....with the other brat, but outsider vs guards? Did my calling out to my little brother get anything? Course not, I just got to see him being protective of the prince and telling me to leave.  
  
But it’s my job to protect him ... not him protect the prince. Finally realizing than, I had nothing. My mother cared more about her job, then her eldest son. My father would rather see me follow my younger brother instead of follow my dreams. An my brother, treated me like I was nothing but a stranger, a threat...like I was never there for him during the short six years I had with him. Always about the royals and work. I really was the outcast...   
But sadness was anger for me, while around other people it was anyway. After escaping the guards I made my way out of the city. Only when I was on the road out of insomnia did I allow myself to cry. Cried for what felt like the loss of my family, for the pain I felt, the betrayal, for feeling alone. They wouldn’t care I was gone. Hell they wouldn’t even care if I was killed, or so I thought and told myself as I continued my journey away from the crown city anyway.  
  
As the night crept in, I soon realized I had no food or place to sleep. Well done Derek, you ran away from home and you already messed up. An looking at the map, it was still a long walk to the nearest town. Though luck had it when a man in a yellow truck pulled over and gave me a lift. So I got to Hammerhead, stayed the night there as well as got some food. But that took all the Gil I had. I was stuck. Again.   
So what could a kid do around a mechanic shop and a diner? A lot from what I found out. The man who had given me a lift gave me work to do, a small wage before finding out I was good for hunting vermin and was handy when it came to wood work. Cid, as he was called, never asked questions, but definitely whipped me into shape till I was able to move to the next town. Hammerhead was my home for a good two years before I ventured fourth.  
  
Though I would have to admit, it was tougher leaving Hammerhead then it was insomnia, guess it was because I felt like I mattered. But working as a side mechanic and a vermin hunter weren’t for me. While the skills I learnt there would come in handy, I moved on to the Coernix station in Alstor to sell unwanted supplies and buy new ones. While staying at the service station wasn’t an option I was able to find a run down hut near by, which meant I had work to do in a area I could work with.   
  
The surrounding small forest like area proved to be more to my liking over the city walls. The fresh air, the wild life- both harmless and dangerous, hell even the little fishing spot by the lake, it was the first time I felt at home. My place was outside with nature, to work with and off of what nature gave, not in a concrete jungle serving his “highness”.  Course when your fourteen, your still dealing with bodily changes, the charming notion of puberty. Now I won’t say I didn’t explore myself but I’m damn right thankful I was on my own when my voice finally dropped. High pitch squeaky voice, ehh just the thought brings shivers of awful memories, definitely glad I was on my own- never would of lived it down otherwise.  
  
After months of fixing up this hut, I soon came to the point of having nothing to do. The walls, roof, door and floor were all redone, the windows took less then a day and it was as good as new. But once it was all done, I basically tried my luck at furniture. Now a fourteen year old is no expert, nor is a self taught carpenter an builder, but the first chair I built I was damn proud of. So my new hobby was found and money was made from it thanks to a few passers by buying small things i’de made. [C]But all things come to an end, spent a year an a half at that hut, honing my craft an learning from my mistakes. Though what made me move on was a number of things, the weather had shifted as did the animals. But the major thing that had me on the move was small, trapped under a fallen tree from a recent storm and she was a dark green. A chocobo chick, I wouldn’t have noticed her if she hadn’t chirped, her mother had already perished, obviously taking the force of the tree to save the chick. Yet here I stood with a green fluff ball and no clue on what to do or how to care for her. Yay me.  
  
Lucky me though, upon telling the people at the service station, they pointed me towards Wiz’s Chocobo post. Course by the time I had packed my belongings and left the hut for any Hunters it was near night fall and while it was a short distance to the chocobo post, I was in no shape to fight daemons with my arms full. So camp at Ausace Haven it was. Sleep though.. what’s sleep? That night I got about an hour thanks to the fluff ball. Once dawn broke though I was on the move to the post, where I was greeted by Wiz himself. Filling him in on the story he agreed to take the chick in and raise her so she had a fighting chance, so figured I could be off to my next adventure.   
  
So I thought, seems little fluff butt had other ideas and was quite the escape artist. Each time I tried to leave she’d follow after escaping her pen, and no matter if she was distracted and I left, half an hour I was found and bringing her back. At this point, Wiz offered me residence in the caravan on the lot till she was older. So it was back to hunting to keep the area safe for the birds, learning to cook and of course take care of the birds. Another year and a half I stayed, till my unexpected feathered friend was full grown and I could leave. So seventeen year old an a chocobo left for yet another adventure.(edited)  
  
With a faster way to travel now, I made my way towards Cauthess Rest Area. Now being a rest area, many pass through or stay a few days to recharge, so it wasn’t surprising when I met a tattooist while grabbing a meal. One thing lead to the other with this conversation, I was seventeen, never had a Christmas or birthday or any other holiday or celebration where gifts are given since I left insomnia. So I got a tattoo of a wolf on my left arm. Talk about hours of ow, but was well worth it in the end. Choosing to stay a few days to allow my arm to heal, it wasn’t long before my an my feathered companion were on the move yet again.   
However I didn’t get as far as I would of liked, Fluff butt or Forest as I’d come to name her had injured her foot. I was just thankful a farm was close by so I could allow her to rest and check and deal with her injury. What I didn’t expect was to meet a stunning little brunette. Vanessa, lived on the farm with her single mother and grandparents. While there was no room in the house, they did let stay in one of the huts near by, a run down hut, but left me something to do while Forest healed.  
A few days turned into a few weeks before they turned into months and before I knew it another year had passed. I had fixed up the hut I was given and ended up helping around the farm along with getting an education. Vanessa and her family had welcomed me into their lives and home, a family I didn’t think I wanted, yet needed. But familiar fears soon surfaced to ruin it all. Nessa and I were at my hut, alone and both being young, well... one kiss lead to another and before I knew it, I’d made love to a girl who deserved a hell of a lot better then a run away rebellious little brat.  
  
But she made me feel something I hadn’t felt before, her family accepted me for who I was, and once those three words left her mouth... it was all I could take. Fear had me by the heart and once she was asleep I made a break for it. Grabbing my things and ditching it into the back of my new truck, I fled without a single goodbye, without a thank you. I left Forest behind though, she’d taken to Vanessa and her family more then me and figuring they could use her help more then I could use her.  
  
A coward. A greedy little coward with no manners was all I was. Knuckles white as  drove I only stopped at the parking area near the Thommel Glade Royal Tomb. Love, betrayal, fear of it all came back. Grabbing the one bottle of whiskey I had been given by Nessa’s grandfather, I jumped out the truck and went for a walk. It wasn’t long before I reached the tomb and was already half way through the bottle. Anger and frustration took full control once again. I don’t remember much of what I done that night, not after things went red. I just remember waking up at the bottom of the stairs, throat sore and with one hell of a hang over.  
  
I didn’t venture far that day, mostly felt sorry for myself. I ran like a coward after a wonderful girl declared her love to me, left her family that accepted me, and ended up passing out drunk after a yelling match with a Royal tomb. At this point, life sucked...I had fear taking charge of my actions and letting my emotions control me. I also didn’t like having hang overs. But lesson almost learnt....  
  
After clearing my head I hit the road again, only stopping at Taelpar Rest area to gather and sell supplies before I was moving again. Passing Cape Caem and Fort Vaullerey, I only came to a stop at Dainse Haven to spend the night and eat. I was numb for a majority of my trip and once dawn broke I was moving on to my next stop. Burbost Souvenir Emporium was my last stop before I moved onto Meldacio Hunter HQ where I chose to stay.  
  
Here I built up a home, used my skills as both a craftsman and a hunter and started my own small mill. As the years had passed, I had noticed many things had changed and shaped me into who I was. Running away and not turning back had toughened me up to be able to handle hardships and being on my own, yet left me vulnerable to such things as love. I had met a lot of open and accepting people, along with travellers who saw my brother in me instead of me, which turned to me dying my hair black. I both saved and took lives from an early age and earned a decent reputation as a hunter.   
  
I both felt love and made love to a kind and generous girl who I left broken hearted no doubt. I used people who gave to me and gave little in return as I got older. Twenty years old an my future, I thought was set, Hunting and being a lumberjack were my trade. For short holidays I would go to Lestallum or return to Insomnia, night clubs, smoking and one night stands with both men and women became my life. No love, no commitment, no same partners, no betrayal, no risk of facing the same pain I did as a kid.  
  
Course by the time I was twenty six everything shifted, while I never followed the news or politics or any crap like that, it was difficult to ignore the large print on a newspaper stating Insomnia fell. My original home, nothing but rubble, you would think he would have some emotion over it, but I didn’t care. I knew my family would be safe with their connections to the royals, but considering their lack of caring about my disappearance, I basically showed the same back.  
  
What was most interesting was getting a letter to join the glaives, it was amusing if anything, but out of curiosity I accepted the position and went into training. Here I met another women, small and blonde and a fire cracker if anything. Her name was Abigail, an orphan raised by her blind grandfather, and could she fight! Over training we ended up being partnered up, becoming what she always loved to shove in my face as ‘best bumbling friends’. We never ventured anywhere along the lines of what Vanessa and myself did, though I can’t say Abby didn’t see what she didn’t want to.   
  
It was nice having a friend around though, especially one I could open up to about everything an anything. But a year after training, a missing useless prince, daemons on the prowl and darkness fast approaching, I found myself back at Lestallum along with Abby and a few other glaives. Our mission was to find, rescue and escort refugees to safety along with taking down creatures going on a rampage as well as daemons being pains in the ass.  
  
Life was almost like normal, fellow hunters knew me, I still had the occasional flings, hunted both animals and daemons for work, only difference was I had to save more people and find meteor shards for power. Sparky. However through all this, the last person I expected to see was my brother, or the kings shield or the little pip squeak known as Prompto. But for once I felt for my brother, left blind and for what? Something I’ll never know or care about.   
  
They had come to train, and I would be lying if I didn’t say I enjoyed kicking their asses to the ground on countless occasions, even when it was me VS all three of them. But serious business as it was, we all had a job to do. The decade that passed had its up and downs. But it was harshest during one fight, Abby and I along with two others were sent into insomnia to help clear a path to the citadel.  
  
Just passed the gates to the citadel, I almost met my death. Ifrit, the god of fire sat in our way to a clear path. The fight was brutal compared to the others I had been in. But it was a protective instinct that almost cost me everything, I went in to push a fellow glaive out of the way when I was grabbed by the left arm. Lifted up, my arm was burnt severely before my shoulder was dislocated when thrown to the side. From the height I was tossed at impact of hitting the ground, I should of been killed, but instead I was simply knocked out and suffered 3rd degree burns, broken bones in my arm, pelvis, wrist and ribs as well as a fractured skull.  
  
It was two months before I woke out of a coma. But where my life goes from here is anyone’s guess. I still have my arm, though function is little to nil...so that is going to be a pain to bring back into action, if lucks on my side, otherwise it’s mending and rebuilding...


End file.
